Hard Hitting Love
by AkikoMika
Summary: Naruto is a shy guy that doesn't have alot of friends. Sasuke is an all around good guy that every body loves. What will happen when these two cross paths. Very OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Hard Hitting Love

Chapter 1

Summary- Naruto is a shy guy that doesn't have a lot of friends. Sasuke is an all around good guy that everyone loves. What will happen when these two cross paths?

Naruto POV

He is so cool, friendly, and coordinated…. Why can't I be like that?

Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular guy in school. Everyone knows him, even in town. He is good towards everyone, great in school, and respectful. He has no enemies. Why would he?

That's why he became the student body President. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want the job. No, I was already the secretary. I didn't get nominated like he did, I just wanted the job no one else did. Why? My friends, Duh. Also it didn't call for much brain power, or interacting with other people besides my friends. After Sasuke joined it turned into a club. Not the one that sells beer, joints, blast music. There was just always a ton of people there all the time. So that's when I quit.

Then Sakura Haruno took my place. She wanted the job just as much as every other girl in the school. Like I said before it didn't take much brain power and you could already have an after school activity. So that left Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten didn't want to do it in the first place and she already had a guy. Neji. Ino wanted it for publicity. Sakura was in it for Sasuke. So she won by one vote. It didn't matter to her she got "her" Sasuke.

My friends, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, wanted me to go back to being the secretary. They all have jobs in the office too. They kept telling me Sakura never did her work so they had to make up for it. Sasuke was cool being in office, to them that is, they didn't mind all the people. But I still wont go back.

I'm not afraid to talk to people by the way. They just don't like me for some reason. They never really got to know me though. Oh well I don't care, not in the least.

Sasuke POV

Shy, Clumsy,… and cute. That is how I would explain Naruto Uzumaki.

He was part of the student body till I joined. I don't know what I did to upset him but it bothers me. He is the only one I know of that don't like me. Even his friends like me. No im not stuck on myself I just want to get along with everyone.

Now after he quit im stuck with Sakura. She is the only girl that annoys me more than Ino. She never leaves me alone, I know she likes me but im not interested in her. Shes pretty but annoying as hell! But there is someone else that is catching my attention, Naruto. I cant say im gay because he is the only one that has caught my attention like this. I don't know why but he's special.

I don't get to see him that much now. Only at lunch but he always sits with his friends and no one else. I wanted to go talk to him several times but I was either mobbed by girls asking me on dates, or guys inviting me to parties. There's no time.

Akiko: Aww it looks like someone has a crush :3

Sasuke: Shut up what if Naruto hears?

Akiko: oww calm down silly. I sent him to get me a frappe

Sasuke: like you need a freakin frappe, look your already too hyper.

Akiko: *Sniff* *Sniffle* but… T T

Sasuke: NO!

Akiko: but…

Sasuke: No! No frappe!

Akiko: Grrr I want Frappe. *lunges*

Sasuke: OMB! Run she's CRAZY! O.o

A/N Hope you like it so far it's my first one ever. I love this couple along with KevinXBen and RoyXEd. XD Please rate and comment. I'm open to criticism and suggestion's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Regular POV**

Brrriiiiinnnnng

First bell has rung and it was time to get to class. People were rushing through the halls so they weren't late. Especially if they were in Iruka-sensi's class. He was how you would say, strict.

Naruto was running through the hall. He was going to be late and he couldn't afford it. His excuse, _my alarm didn't go off_, wont cut it for Iruka. He turned the corner to his home room.

***WHAM***

"Oh! Dang that was a little harsh."

Naruto looked up to see none other than Sasuke sitting in front of him. Turning red from embarrassment Naruto mumbled "Sorry" His clumsiness got the better of him again.

Rubbing his head, Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to be late to Iruka-sensi's class either."

Sasuke looked around him to see all of Naruto's stuff scattered everywhere. He started to pick everything up.

"You don't need to do that, your going to be late." Naruto exclaimed,

"Naw, Kakashi-sensi is pretty understanding seeing how I'm the Student Body President. By the way you were the secretary before why did yo-."

"Oo Sasuke! I didn't know that you would be over here, are you running an errand for Kakashi-sensi too?" Sakura asked coming around the corner. Naruto and Sasuke just finished picking up Naruto's stuff.

"No just asking Iruka-sensi a question." Sasuke lied, he was just wandering around school hoping to get some alone time to himself.

"Really well it looks like you were heading back to Kakashi-sensi's so let's go back together." Grabbing Sasuke's arm and leading him down the hall, they disappeared around the corner. Leaving Naruto standing there till he realized he only had a few seconds till the bell rings.

**Naruto POV**

"It was weird guys I didn't know that Sasuke would actually talk to me." Naruto said amazed,

"We told you Naruto he's a nice guy." Kiba said,

"You never try to get to know him or anyone else for that matter." Shino pointed out,

"I don't like big groups of people, plus it always looks like his friends are talking about me."

Naruto and his friends were sitting at their usual table waiting for lunch to end. This was a usual thing for them.

"Maybe you should get to know other people by joining big groups." Shikamaru put in,

"Yeah that will happen when Hinata has her first kiss." Naruto laughed,

"That's not funny I'm waiting for the perfect guy." Hinata defended,

"Its ok Hinata I'm kidding." Hinata sank down in her seat from embarrassment, face turning as red as a cherry. Kiba howled in laughter and the rest of lunch continued like this till Kiba asked,

"So what are we doing this weekend?"

"Movie, bowling, theme park." Hinata suggested,

"A theme park will be too busy." Naruto complained,

"A movie is a Drag." Shikamaru Added,

"Then it's bowling." Sino finished

**Regular POV **

"Ok guy's whose ready for some bowl'n?" Kiba asked excitedly,

"Well it looks like were all here." Hinata piped,

They got to the bowling ally and paid for shoes and at least an hour worth of games. It was fun and no one had to go home early. They decided Naruto would go up to pay the next hour of bowling. They all tossed money in and sent him up to the front.

"Can we have more time to bowl please?" Naruto asked while pulling out his money not even looking up.

"Sure, how long?"

"An hour."

"Ok that will be $15.27 please." Then Naruto recognized the voice. Looking up there was Sasuke watching him.

"Hey." He said smiling,

"Hi." Naruto said nervously he hadn't been the same since he and Sasuke ran into each other literally. The nervousness was too hard to control and he didn't want Sasuke to see him like that. He quickly put the money on the counter, returned the shoe's and told his friends he had to go home. He left so quickly he left his friends and Sasuke dumbfounded.

Akiko: why so nervous Naruto?

Naruto: I don't know it's weird to talk to him.

Akiko: Why?

Naruto: I don't know!

Akiko: Why?

Naruto: Grrrr I. Don't. Know.

Akiko: ….Why?

Naruto: Augh! I'm go'n to hurt you.

Akiko: O.o Why?

Naruto: That's it come 'ere! :l

Akiko: O.o Run!

*Crash* *Boom* *Crack*

Sasuke: Well… I just got here so if she hasn't told you yet please rate and comment. Also she say's not to be afraid to give advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Thanks everyone that commented so far. I don't take any thing offensive at all. Thanks for the tips as well I cant blame my computer I was NEVER any good with grammar. Any way thanks again and next time I will upload two stories, hopefully longer. Oh and I think this chapter is in all Regular POV.

**Regular POV**

It was Monday and rainy. Not so much the perfect way to start the week. Especially not to Naruto Uzumaki.

_Why did the weekend have to end so badly? I left so abruptly from the bowling ally my friends didn't know what was happening. I don't even understand what's going on. It's all so confusing to me. And Sasuke… he looked like he was really confused. I shouldn't expect for him to understand._

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Gya, what the Hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I could say the same about you. Why so jumpy?" Kiba asked,

"I don't know. I was thinking and you just came up behind me."

"Wow, dude. For one, you make less since then you did before, second, you thinking is a scary thought." Kiba joked,

"Shut up you ass." Naruto chased Kiba the rest of the way to school. When they got there Hinata had towels ready for them. _How does she know? _Naruto thought.

"You are going to catch a cold one day. It's not good to walk in the rain without an umbrella." Hinata nagged,

"Thanks for the tip 'MOM'. I'll be sure to remember that." Kiba said in a sarcastic tone. Hinata's brow furrowed with annoyance.

"Thanks Hinata here's your towel back." Naruto handed the slightly damp towel back. Hinata looked at him quizzically. They stared at each other for a long time when finally Naruto asked, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing just asking. Now get to class, you too Kiba." She turned and walked down the hall to her class. This treatment from Hinata was normal. Since he has no parents she acted like his mom. She was always there when he needed her. _Why can't I tell her now?_

Kiba came up next to Naruto "Yes Ma'am." He saluted and he and Naruto walked to Iruka-sensei's class.

Did it ever occur to Naruto that Sasuke was hurt and not just confused? Sasuke understood he liked Naruto but he didn't now why Naruto acted strangely around him. It Sorta hurt. The one he actually likes doesn't like him, it seems, at all.

*Sigh*

"What's wrong with you?" Ten-ten asked, Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and closed his eyes again.

"There's someone I like and they don't even look in the least a little interested as a friend or anything."

"That's sad. That's why Neji and I make a great couple, don't ya think?" Sasuke should have known better then to talk to Ten- ten. She would change other people's problems into something about her and Neji.

"Don't let her fool you. We argue all the time, but if you want advice, try and let that person get to know you." Neji said like it was no big deal.

"Great idea Neji, I would never take you as a match maker."

"Shut up and go already." Neji said embarrassed, Sasuke took off down the hall.

"Hey how come you gave him advice?" Ten- ten complained,

"Because you keep referring back to us and that doesn't help anyone."

"Oh. Well what are we doing this weekend?" Ten- ten bounced back, *Sigh*

_There she goes again. _Neji thought obviously defeated.

In the mean time when Sasuke was going to find Naruto Sakura appeared, "Hey Sasuke. Don't we have-"

"It's been canceled." Sasuke answered not even bothering to look at Sakura, he was bound and determined. Sakura didn't like this. _Who does he think he is blowing me off like that and who is he thinking about? _She thought angrily.

Akiko: Yay now were getting some where. Go Sasuke! Go!

Sasuke: Well since you stopped the story I'm not "going" anywhere.

Akiko: :l Had to spoil the moment didn't you.

Naruto: where's Sasuke going anyway?

Akiko: You want to answer that one Sasuke. :3

Sasuke: o/o

Akiko: Aww he's blushing!

Sasuke: SHUT. UP!

Akiko: You started it. LOL

A/N Please rate and commented thanks. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok I was told by my friend that I need to put this on here. So I don't own Naruto or any character's from it. Thank you.**

**Sasuke POV**

_Neji's advice is great. I actually feel confident about this._

Sasuke was on his way to Iruka-sensei's class when he had a thought. _Why was I not feeling confident before? _While contemplating; Iruka-sensei was coming around the corner.

"Oh Sasuke, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the office?" Iruka-sensei asked,

"Hello Sensei, No I was about to leave. We have the day off today, our work was completed early yesterday." Which wasn't a lie?

"That's good. You guy's have been working so hard, it's nice to have a break."

"Yeah I know. Excuse me, Sensei, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked obviously in a hurry.

"He's in my room finishing some work." _I didn't know Naruto and Sasuke were friends._

"Thanks Sensei." Sasuke took off toward the room.

When Sasuke finally made it to Iruka-Sensei's room he saw Naruto staring out the window. While he approached Sasuke asked,

"What'cha looking at?"

Naruto jumped and had a startled look on his face, and then it went red.

"Nothing." He mumbled,

"Really you seemed content." Sasuke pointed out,

*sigh* "Yeah I was." Naruto seemed to relax a little and looked out the window again.

"The evening sky calms a person." He stated, Sasuke looked outside, and he had to admit Naruto was right. It did ease some of Sasuke's nerves. Naruto looked back at him and asked,

"Did you need something?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a question."

Then Naruto got that flash of nervousness back on his face.

"Ok." He whispered,

"I wanted to ask why you act so nervous around me?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little and looked down. Sasuke saw his ears turn red from embarrassment. _Cuuute._ Sasuke thought. Then he heard Naruto trying to speak.

"I- I- um, I-"

"Sasuke, there you are. I need to speak with you right away." Sakura announced coming through the door.

"Uum- Hey!" Sasuke protested,

"Awesome, thanks," she took his arm and dragged him through the door and out of the room. He didn't even get an answer from Naruto and he doesn't think he will for a while.

Dragging him down the hall, Sasuke finally go Sakura to let go.

"What did you need?" he asked irritated,

"Nothing I just wanted to be with you silly. You weren't talking were you?"

"Actually I was." Sasuke said a little frustrated,

"Who were you talking to?"

"Naruto." Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Oh. That NOBODY he isn't as important as me right?" Sakura asked trying to act innocent. This was all Sasuke could handle.

"What the HELL! Do you even know him?" Sasuke shouted,

"Well I- I" Sakura stammered,

"I didn't think so. Now I need to go apologize before he leaves." Sasuke started to run back the way he came. Sakura just stood there. When she found the strength to walk, she left.

Sasuke made it back to the room. Only to find the seat where Naruto sat, empty. It looked as if Naruto already left.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto had just left the school a little shocked and disoriented. _What was all that back there? Sasuke showed up and then left suddenly with Sakura. _Upon thinking of the previous events Naruto's heart made a sick *thu-ump* then Naruto looked up. _I thought I was heading to my house. _Without knowing, his feet, took him to Hinata's home. Before he knew it he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Hinata answered, "Naruto? I didn't know you were coming over." Seeing Hinata's face his mind went blank, he didn't know what to say. Catching the way Naruto was acting, Hinata asked, "Are you alright?" concern seeping from her voice. Seeing the concern in her voice Naruto developed a lump in his throat and began to cry. He couldn't even speak.

"I *sniff* I *hic*-"

"What's wrong, what happened? I've never seen you like this." Hinata took his hand a lead him inside to her room and began.

"Now calm down, take a deep breath and explain." But Naruto couldn't all he could do was mumble and cry.

Akiko: OMB why is Naruto crying?

Hinata: I don't know but when I find out who did this I'll kill 'em.

Akiko: Now, now Hinata I'm sure who did it didn't mean to.

Hinata: You know who did it! Tell me NOW!

Akiko: Sorry it will ruin the story and you don't scare me.

Hinata: *Evil Glare* You better hope Naruto becomes better.

Akiko: Oh Gosh O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about Naruto. Thank you. A.M.

**A/N: I don't think I'm going to write in POV anymore. My friends say it throws people off so tell me which you like better. POV or Regular style.**

Sasuke came to school the next day to apologize to Naruto. _I hope he'll talk to me after what happened. _He arrived at Iruka-sensei's class to find Naruto wasn't there. His heart had been pounding the whole time, now it came to a slow disappointed *Thump* *Thump*.

The first three periods of class took forever, now it's time for lunch. Sasuke had decided to ask Naruto's friends if he's ok. Also if they know where he could find him so he can apologize.

He arrived at the lunch room and found Naruto's friends sitting at the usual table. He walked over unnoticed till Kiba saw him.

"Yo Sasuke, dude, what's up?"

"Hey Kiba, hey guys." Sasuke addressed the others,

Looking at him, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru they sat in awkward silence. They hung out at parties but not really outside of them, not even in the office. Also no one really wanted to talk, they were all worried about Naruto. So Hinata started.

"So did you need something?" Sasuke sat down.

"Well I wanted to see if Naruto was ok, and apologize."

"What do you mean apologize, dude, what happened?" Kiba asked becoming concerned. All the while Hinata was becoming angry.

"SO! You're the reason he came over to MY house and cried yesterday. What did you do, he's already incompetent? You better tell me!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in shock. They all knew she acted like a mom toward Naruto but not like this. Sasuke let his head fall, he knew he should have went looking for Naruto the moment he noticed he was gone. He just didn't know where to look.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I don't know why he started to cry but I did leave rudely yesterday because of Sakura. She came and said she needed to talk to me and then dragged me out of the room." Hinata searched his face for lies.

"I never liked Sakura to begin with. She's lazier then I am when it comes to paper work." Shikamaru admitted,

"I don't like her either. She won't leave me alone." Sasuke put in,

"That witch was the cause of Naruto crying." Hinata stood up suddenly and searched the lunch room.

"Ca-calm down Hinata." Kiba said cautiously,

"Really I already told her off. But, please, tell me where Naruto is and what he's told you." Sasuke pleaded,

"Nothing, he came to my house, cried and repeatedly said, 'I'm confused' the whole time." Hinata informed,

"Confuse? About what?" Shino asked,

"I don't know but, Sasuke, and I'll take you to go see him. Meet me after school."

Hinata and Sasuke meet at the front entrance of the school. Without saying a word they made their way to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke could see Hinata looking at him from the corner of her eyes. _Why is she looking at me like she's trying to read me? _

"Do you like Naruto?" she asked point blank,

"What?" Sasuke was surprised by this question.

"Don't try to hide it. You've seen my grades." Sasuke shook his head in defeat. yes he's seen her grades and know's she is smart enough to catch a few things.

"Yes. I do that's why I'm so confused about Naruto's actions around me."

"Well I think…. He likes you too." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He stared straight ahead.

"What?" he had a blank look, like he was in disbelief.

"Yes. I believe he likes you but doesn't understand his feelings, that's why kept saying he was 'confused'."

Now Sasuke couldn't wait to get to Naruto's. He ran forward, grabbed Hinata's hand and they began running to Naruto's apartment. When they arrived Hinata stopped at Naruto's door.

"Ok. This is where I stop. You need to explain to Naruto and get him to understand you." She turned to go back down the apartment stairs and looked back at Sasuke.

"Oh and try not to hurt him or I'll hurt you." She smiled and walked down the stairs. Sasuke had a shiver run up his spin. _Man she may seem sweet and innocent. _He reached out and knocked on the door. *Click*

Hearing the sound of the door locks, unlock, Sasuke's heart fired up. Naruto opened the door. He was about to say something but when he seen Sasuke he shut his mouth. Sasuke could see the puffy redness of his eyes. Naruto saw the concern on Sasuke's face and turned red.

"Can I help you?"

"May I come in? Sasuke asked, Naruto hesitated.

"Su-sure but it's a mess." Naruto warned, Sasuke walked in next to Naruto. Naruto went and sat on the couch in the middle of the living room. Sasuke followed his example but sat on the recliner across from the couch.

"Now that we won't be interrupted I want to ask you some questions." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto took a deep breath and looked up hoping to become a little confident. _Why can't I do this?_ Naruto thought.

"Ok."

"Well why did you stop being the secretary when I joined and became the President?"

"You brought a lot of people with you when you joined. I- I don't like big groups."

"Alright. It has nothing to do with me personally?"

"N- No." Naruto said shocked. _Why would he think that?_ Naruto questioned.

"Ok, then why did you run from the bowling ally that day you saw it was me?" Naruto became more red, if possible, then what he was before.

"I- I don't know."

"Why do you act strangely around me?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat with the question.

"I don't know" He could feel himself on the verge of tears. _I can't answer anymore questions._

"One last question. Why did you cry when Sakura pulled me out of the room?" Naruto felt his stomach clench and throat get a lump in it.

"I don't know." He whispered inaudible.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't KNOW." He kept repeating, getting louder and louder. Sasuke didn't like Naruto crying. It made him mad. He stood up. _That's it he finds me weird like everyone else, why do I care? _Sasuke walked over to Naruto and knelt down. Then he took Naruto into his arms. _What?_ Naruto's breath caught in surprise. He never felt this way before. Never. Then he felt it become clear when he heard Sasuke say,

"I Love You." Sasuke felt Naruto's body relax in his arms. They stayed like that for a minute or two when Sasuke heard.

"I- I think I Lo- Love You to-too." Naruto moved his head so he could look at Sasuke. Relief clear on his face. Naruto, seeing the relief, smiled. Sasuke smiled and leaned down and kissed Naruto for a while. Naruto's face was red when he pulled away. Sasuke smiled and chuckled.

"I Love You Too." Naruto confessed before falling asleep for the first time since the other night. Sasuke, not wanting to wake Naruto, decide to stay over and cuddle with "His" Naruto.

Akiko: Yes! They'er together at last. Thank you Bob.

Naruto: o/o

Sasuke: Thanks Akiko and everyone.

Akiko: Rate and comment. Tell me if you think I should continue if so I already have a few ideas. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the start of a new day and for Naruto Uzumaki it was already turning out to be great.

Earlier he woke to a warm heat wrapped around him. Looking up he saw Sasuke's sleeping face. He tried to move but when he did he was pulled closer. I don't think Sasuke realized who he was holding. Naruto, realizing there was no escape, curled up and cuddled with Sasuke. "His" Sasuke. He drifted back to sleep again.

He was awakened when he felt Sasuke shift beside him. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking at him. Naruto blushed when he finally took hold of the situation. Sasuke chuckled and leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead.

"Good morning." Sasuke smiled,

"Good Morning" Naruto repeated, after relaxing a little.

"Maybe we should get up and go to school." Sasuke suggested. Naruto sat there contemplating and came to a decision.

"Yeah, I can't miss anymore days of school."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Sasuke said getting up. Naruto sat up and stretched and Sasuke leaned over to kiss his forehead again.

They decided to leave early so they could go to Sasuke's house and get some close. On the way there they ran into Hinata. Naruto tried to pull his hand from Sasuke's but Sasuke held fast. Naruto looked at him nervously and Sasuke just smiled. Hinata walked over and noticed their hands. She smiled and hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Hinata said and looked at Sasuke. He winked at her. _What are they… do they know something I don't? _Naruto thought. While thinking Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek. He brought Naruto out of his thoughts and then he began to rant.

"Y-y-you! In public and in front of Hinata?"

"Don't worry Naruto I already know. Who else do you think showed Sasuke where your house was?" Hinata said with a smile.

"You did that?" Naruto looked like he was thinking it over when he walked over to Hinata and hugged her. She smiled even bigger and they began walking to Sasuke's.

_Man, why does school go so slow? _Sasuke thought with his head propped on his arm. The lunch bell finally rang and Sasuke jumped up. He was excited that the first official day he and Naruto were together, they were going to sit together. He and Naruto talked about it on the way to school. Sasuke suggested that Naruto would sit with him and his friends, but Naruto doesn't like big groups. Also Naruto said he didn't want to seem like a jerk and ditch his friends. So now Sasuke is sitting with Naruto and his friends.

Naruto was already sitting at the usual table eating his favorite food, ramen. He sat with Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Hey guy's" Sasuke called when he was walking over to sit down. He smiled at Naruto and caused him to blush. Everyone looked back and forth between the two, except Hinata. They didn't understand what was going on between the two. Hinata looked at them and said,

"I'll explain later." They looked at her and just shrugged it off. _They're guys of course it's going to take them a while._ Shikamaru then leaned over and asked,

"So, are they finally together?" Hinata looked at him. She should have known it wouldn't take Shikamaru long and by the looks of it Shino caught on too. He may wear things that cover his face but Hinata has been his friend long enough. _And it is pretty obvious that they liked each other to begin with. I mean you have to be a total moron not to see. _She looked down at Kiba he was still glancing at Naruto and Sasuke with a curious look. _I rest my case. _She thought. Kiba always had been a little dense, even his dog Akamaru was smarter.

They finished their lunch and went to their last class. When the end of the day finally came around Naruto went with Sasuke to the office. They were about to say goodbye when Kiba came out, hyper as ever.

"Guys guess what. Sakura quit for some reason and the position is open." Kiba finished and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Oh no. There is still too many people." Naruto pointed out, holding up his hands. Shikamaru came out to stand in the door way. He leaned against the door frame.

"It's too late. We already told the principle you wanted the job back and she accepted." Naruto looked terrified and started to back up until he ran into a firm body. He looked up to see Sasuke behind him.

"It's ok. It will be ok." Sasuke reassured, Naruto looked at Shikamaru and nodded. Kiba put his arm around Naruto and pulled him inside.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. He looked back at Sasuke and noticed he had an angry face with a hint of annoyance. Then he looked back at the door that Kiba and Naruto just went through. It occurred to him that maybe Sasuke might be jealous.

"Um Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke answered with an annoyed tone. He walked past him into the office.

"Nothing." Shikamaru followed after._ I don't think is going to go well. _Shikamaru thought.

Naruto always had been great at his job and proved it. He caught up all of Sakura's slack from previous times, early. Everyone else finished up soon after. They decided to hangout and have fun till it was time to leave. Everything was going well, until Kiba put his arm around Naruto for the second time that day. He also had his face way too close for Sasuke's liking. He came up and shoved Kiba away from Naruto.

"What the hell dude?" Kiba exclaimed

"Don't put your arm around Naruto again."

"Were friends, what's wrong with that?" Death glares were being shot between the two, they were waiting to see who would give first.

Naruto and Hinata jumped then. Naruto pushed Sasuke back and Hinata pushed Kiba back. Hinata grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him to a far corner. Everyone seemed to relax, except Sasuke, and heard Kiba exclaim 'Really?' at Hinata. He seemed shocked and then let it go. He came over to Sasuke and mumbled,

"Sorry." Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled. She mouthed the word 'thank you'. She kissed Kiba on the cheek, leaving Kiba shocked and Hinata red in the face. Naruto smiled and nudged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him only to look back at Kiba and apologize.

Everything went back to normal, sort of, and everyone got along better. Little did the group of friends know that there was someone outside the door watching and listening.

Akiko: OMB who could that be?

Shikamaru: I don't know but who ever it is, is a creeper.

Kiba: Haha right.

Akiko: So any one here shocked about Naruto and Sasuke.

Shikamaru: No.

Kiba: O/O just a little.

Akiko: How about you, Shino?

Kiba: whoa! Dude I didn't even know you were here.

Shino: No, and thanks Kiba. Akiko noticed me and you are supposed to have senses like a dog.

Shikamaru: Sorry Shino I didn't notice either.

Akiko: Poor Shino. I know I'll get you a bell. :3

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru: Please rate and comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Akiko: Hi everyone. I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I have had a major writer's block. So sorry again. I will try making it longer and add more chapters. And special thanks to Mizzmae for helping me. Again I take nothing offensive, give me everything you got, that is not too harsh. So to Lowfat-yogurt, I take nothing offensive. Actually I thank you and everyone else for the comments. It has helped me to improve a lot of things. Thanks

A/N: Again I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you for reading. :3

Chapter 7

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for a month now. Sasuke thought they should go a step further. How you ask, well you'll see.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should come over to my house and meet people." Naruto looked at him. Then he laughed and hugged Sasuke as hard as he could. Which is not very hard.

"Awesome, so does this mean I get to meet your brother?" Naruto asked excitedly,

"Duh." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and the way he got so excited over the little things.

Of course this meant a lot to Naruto. He doesn't have a mom or dad, or any siblings either. He knew Sasuke's parents died in a car accident when Sasuke was young, but he still had Itachi. Naruto had Iruka but that still wasn't a family. Getting to meet Itachi was like adding a new member to the family.

"So what's the special occasion?" Naruto asked,

"Nothing." Sasuke looked down and smiled.

The day went just like any other. Naruto went to his classes, Sasuke went to his. They sat at lunch together and went to the office at the end of the day together. Now they were preparing to walk home.

Naruto went to put books in his locker when he noticed a note flutter to the ground. Naruto put his books in his locker and bent down to retrieve the paper. He opened to see some pretty hand writing. He knew it had to be a girl's.

**Meet me at the front of the school, early. Make sure you're alone. S.H.**

Naruto read the note several times before he closed his locker and folded the note again. _Who is S.H.? _ He thought. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow. _His mood was to great to let anything else bother him.

While walking home Naruto told Sasuke that they can't walk to school together because he was meeting someone there early. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto on the cheek in response. Naruto took this as a 'yes'.

The next morning Naruto was up and out the door. He wanted to meet his mystery girl. He had Sasuke but it was still kind of exciting. He also couldn't wait to get today over for the weekend. He gets to go to Sasuke's for the first time and meet Itachi. He gets to meet Itachi's girlfriend, Hana, as well. Nothing could spoil the moment.

He arrived at the front entrance to see that no one was there. He looked around then noticed someone walking towards him. He couldn't tell who it was through the dim light of the early morning. The street light was still on so when said person walked under the light Naruto could see their face.

"Oh. Hi Sakura. I didn't think it would be you to leave me the note." He smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why?" She asked. Her serious look never faltering.

"Well, um, I didn't think you liked me." He answered while fiddling with his fingers. Sakura looked at him sternly and said,

"I don't like you." Naruto looked at her like he didn't hear her.

"What?" he asked a little nervous.

"You heard me. I don't like you. Why would I, I mean you took Sasuke away. When clearly you don't deserve him." Naruto went to speak but Sakura cut him off.

"He is hot and sexy. You, well your nothing. He deserves someone that will equal his hotness. I wouldn't even mind if Ino-pig got him, she's more of an opponent. Also don't try to deny you're together, I saw you guys hold hands on the way to and from school." She kept poring on the insults. The angrier she became the harsher the insult. Naruto just stood there.

"A guy going out with a guy it's disgusting. You probably made him feel bad because you're a loser so he couldn't say no. You don't even know anything about him. You probably don't even know his birthday is this weekend!"

Naruto felt like the first set of insults were cuts to his skin. Now the others felt like salt being thrown on after. It was true he didn't know a lot about Sasuke. Sasuke isn't one to talk about himself and he and Naruto haven't been together long. Then Naruto remembered the question he asked Sasuke, about what the special occasion was this weekend. _That idiot. Why didn't he tell me?_

Sakura was still ranting when she ended it with a stabbing sentence.

"You two don't belong together, so save the humiliation and break up with Sasuke." With that she turned and walked away. Naruto stood there not able to move from the hurt. The lights then came on in the school and the doors opened. Naruto ran to the bathroom. _I don't want to cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! _He arrived at the bathroom not able to anything but cry. He was thankful that he was early so that his face would clear before anyone saw that he'd been crying. He cleaned his face and left as if nothing happened.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted causing Naruto to jump.

"Are you ok you have been zoning in and out all day." Naruto smiled at the questions thinking, _Sasuke is always worried about me. I must cause him trouble._

"What was it you wanted Sasuke? I'm sorry."

"Are you still coming over this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, your friends are going to be there too." He smiled. Naruto Smiled back.

"Well here's my stop." Naruto said gesturing up to his apartment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's concerned face. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Yeah everything is cool." Naruto lied. He kissed Sasuke on the cheek and went to his apartment. He watched Sasuke walk to the end of the street and disappear around the corner. He then ran to his room where he began to cry.

Naruto woke up the next day and seen the he slept through his alarm. He got up to start getting ready fast when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to open it before the person could leave.

"Naruto? Are you going to my house in your pj's?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto smiled.

"No, sorry I slept through my alarm. Could you go ahead without me?"

"Sure, I mainly came here to see if you were ok. So, I will see you at my place." Sasuke kissed Naruto and took off down the stairs. Naruto stared after. He went back inside and became teary eyed. He grabbed his phone and texted Sasuke, even though he just left. Grabbing his coat, Naruto, left his apartment. He didn't worry about what he looked liked, not where he was going.

Later at Sasuke's party, Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his living room. He looked up at the clock. _Naruto was to be here half an hour ago. _ Sasuke paced faster. He has never been this worried. He knew Naruto was late to things, but not like this.

"When is Naruto Supposed to be here?" Hana asked coming out of the kitchen. Sasuke never stopped pacing.

"He was to be here half an hour ago." Sasuke paced some more not even noticing his brothers annoyed look.

"All I know is that if you don't quit pacing you'll wear a hole into the ground." Itachi was already annoyed about wearing a tux. He didn't own many but the ones he did have were so uncomfortable.

"I will not. And I told you, you don't need to wear a tux. Naruto won't care."

"Well excuse me for trying to make a good first impression." Itachi countered, Sasuke stopped pacing and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried. Maybe he's not coming." Sasuke looked out his living room window, disappointed. Then Itachi's girlfriend walked in from the kitchen.

"Aww Naruto-kun isn't coming? I really wanted to meet him." Hana complained. She was a fan of Sasuke and Naruto and supported them. Itachi tugged on his collar and said,

"Me too. Damn this tie."

"GO TAKE IT OFF!" Sasuke yelled. He was tired already. Hana walked over to himand tousled his hair.

"It will all work out."

"Yeah." Sasuke looked down at his phone. He noticed that there was a message from and hour ago. _It's from Naruto._ He quickly read the message with Hana reading over him. _What the hell does this mean? Message: Sasuke I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do._

"What does that mean?" Hana Asked as Itachi took his place beside her, in casual close. They both had looks of concern on their faces. Sasuke looked at his phone. He texted Hinata, without answering Hana, thinking she might know something.

Hinata was on her way over to Naruto's after receiving Sasuke's text. His words made her worry. She didn't get Naruto sometimes. _He's with Sasuke, what is the problem now?_ Then she began to wonder if he's sick. With each thought she walked faster till she began to run, like an over protective mom. Out of breath she arrived at Naruto's to see that his lights were off and the door locked. She peered inside and seen no one. _He's not home._ She fumbled for her phone. She texted Sasuke back and forward the same message to Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. _Help me look for Naruto._ Everyone began their search.

_Damn it Naruto, where are you? _ Sasuke ran up the street to the Ramen shop. Naruto wasn't there either. Everyone searched separately and now in groups. Kiba and Hinata, Itachi and Hana were in groups. Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were going separate, hoping to cover more ground. They have been searching for hours. Checking every place twice, still coming up with nothing. Sasuke was worried that Naruto might have left the village, and then he had a thought. He texted the others, their answers coming back 'No.', Sasuke took off to the school. _Please be ok. Please be ok, please be OK! _Sasuke repeated in his head, while his speed increased. He came up to the school to see it locked. He knew Naruto couldn't get in without a key and Sasuke was the only one with a spare, considering he was the student body president. Sasuke continued his run up the road to the park that was near.

He ran to the edge where the fence began and decided to jump it. He ran through the empty baseball field, past the soccer goals, and up to the swings. Every time he saw Naruto before going to ball practice he was sitting on a swing. At this time all of them were empty, but Sasuke remembered one time when a kid on his team hit a home run with their only ball. He offered to go get it and stumbled upon a small clearing, not far from the original swing, back in the woods. He saw Naruto sitting on the only wood swing, attached to a tree, in the park. Naruto was looking up at the sky and, to Sasuke, looked peaceful.

Sasuke went over to the clearing remembering exactly where it was. He stumbled out of the bushes and into the clearing. A certain blond haired, blue eyed boy stared up at the sky. Oblivious to Sasuke walking over to him. Sasuke came up behind him and heard the sniffles of an earlier cry fest. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to calm his shot nerves before he spoke.

"Naruto?" He spoke softly, careful not to scare the poor boy even more. Naruto jumped none the less. His head turned around so fast it looked like it would snap itself. Noticing every inch of the blonds face. Anger quickly rose in his body making him want to erupt when he saw Naruto's sweet feature's covered in salty tears. _Tears I could have caused_, he thought.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Man, you scared the shit out of everyone!" Sasuke caught his voice before it went up anymore. Naruto just looked at him and lowered his head. Going to the front of Naruto, Sasuke kneeled down.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so their eyes would meet. Naruto's eyes filled with tears once more. His shoulders shook as he explained,

"I'm not good enough for you." Sasuke looked at him dumb struck.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how your too good for me. My grades are average, sports aren't my specialty, and EVERYONE loves you."

"I'm not perfect. Naruto I-"

"NO! Don't try to explain anything; it would just hurt me more. Just please tell me that you didn't go out with me because you couldn't say no." Naruto sobbed, He put his head in his hands.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke removed Naruto's hands from his head.

"What brought all this on?" Naruto took a deep breath but still cried when he explained.

"We hardly know each other! I didn't know that your birthday was this weekend. Why didn't you tell me? Sakura made me sound horrible when she-"

"Sakura? Is she the one who started this?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.

"I don't think about our differences, Naruto. Also we haven't been together long enough to REALLY know each other. And I can say no any time I want." Naruto looked up, tears flowing down his face. Sasuke smiled at his cute Naruto.

"So do you think we should break up?" Naruto whispered. Preparing himself for heart break.

"Hell no. we just need to get to know each other. And we'll start by meeting my family." Naruto smiled._ Sasuke really is too nice._ He and Sasuke stood up and began walking away. Sasuke stopped and pulled out his cell phone. Naruto looked at him with a confused look; Sasuke only smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Hinata felt her Phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. Kiba noticed her sigh in relief and smiled a wry smile.

"Sasuke found Naruto. At the park of all places." Kiba sighed in relief as well.

"I'm glad he's ok. What's wrong with that idiot?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Thanks for helping Kiba." Hinata stood on her toe's and kissed Kiba on the cheek. He looked at Hinata and they blushed together.

"So, Hinata, do you want to go to Sasuke's party with me?" Hinata looked excited. She flung her arms around Kiba.

"Of course! I've been hoping you would ask." Kiba seemed dumb struck until Hinata kissed him again. He decided to kiss back but on the lips. This took Hinata be surprise, but soon she was smiling into the kiss. After they separated Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and ran to Sasuke's house to join everyone.

"Everyone here now?" Hana asked glad everyone was safe.

"Yes. Thanks for the dinner Hana-Chan." Naruto thanked,

"It's ok. I'm glad you're ok, oh, and call me Hana. Hana-Chan sounds weird. She smiled. Sasuke leaned over and whispered,

"She would know all about weird."

"What was that?" Hana asked obviously irritated. Itachi came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Everyone laughed. They talked, played some lame games, and ate some food. Hinata asked Naruto what happened but he wouldn't say. She asked Sasuke then, he explained about Sakura and her running her mouth. Hana overheard the conversation.

"Ok. Where is this girl?" Hana asked with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah it's time to kick some ass!" Hinata put in while cracking her knuckles menacingly. Naruto seemed worried when he found out they knew. He looked at Sasuke for assistance but it seemed Sasuke didn't care if they did. Itachi stepped in then,

"Hana you can't. You may look young but if you fight a young girl you will be put in jail."

"With Naruto still going out with Sasuke, Sakura will be emotionally upset.." Shino pointed out.

"Yes, she's already been beaten and lost." Shikamaru stated. This calmed Hana and Hinata. Hana sat next to Itachi and Hinata next to Kiba.

"By the way are you guys going to be at Sasuke's party tomorrow?"

"We are but I don't know about Naruto." Shikamaru answered. Hana was disappointed.

"Well he's going to have to." Hinata stated. Naruto looked horrified.

"Why? You know I hate big groups!"

"Well remember the little comment you made. The one where you would join a big group when I had my first kisses."

"Yeah, so what about it?" Naruto looked at her as she smiled and leaned against a blushing Kiba. Kiba smiled, and then it dawned on Naruto.

"No way, Kiba, Hinata?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head,

"He asked me to Sasuke's party too."

"I'm screwed." Naruto sighed and put his head down in defeat. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's choice of words. He put his arm around Naruto reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll be there and so will your friends."

Akiko: Thanks Hana for joining us.

Hana: You're welcome. People are probably wondering who I am.

Akiko: Oh right. Hey guys this is my best friend. You may know her as Mizzmae on here. So, no she is not part of the original Naruto cast, but she had to be added.

Hana: It's true. Awesome so does this mean ill be a regular in this story?

Akiko: I don't know yet, maybe. LOL! Rate and comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything from it.**

The next day came too fast. Naruto was going to a party today, Sasuke's party. It was in a few hours and Naruto wasn't ready. There was nothing to wear in his whole house. This made him become frantic; he already was going to embarrass Sasuke by just walking through the door. He sighed heavily and started to pick up the close catastrophe. Then he heard a knock at his door. Running to see who it was he tripped. The person at the door sopped knocking and opened the door anyways.

"Naruto, what are you doing on the floor?" Hana asked

"Um cleaning." The girls looked around the room and looked at each other before Hinata spoke,

"I'm guessing you couldn't find anything to wear."

"How'd you guess?"

"Naruto I know you well enough to know you have no since of fashion. That's why we're here to begin with, see." She held up her arms to reveal four large shopping bags. Naruto looked at the bags in shock and noticed Hana was sporting another four bags hanging from her arms.

"Those aren't um, all close are they?"

"Of course not, Hinata and I need to get ready. So that means hair care and make-up in at least two." Hana smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back. Naruto began to fear what was to happen to him. Hinata and Hana advanced and pounced on Naruto.

After a couple minute of cleaning, dressing and primping, Hinata and Hana were done. They grabbed their purses and were about to walk out. They noticed something was missing, Hinata turned and yelled behind her,

"NARUTO! Get out her we are not leaving you here to chicken out."

"But I look stupid" Naruto wined,

"GET OUT HERE!" Hinata and Hana yelled,

Naruto walked around the corner and into the dim light of the house. He was wearing a short orange sleeve shirt over a black long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, a leather throng necklace with a gem attached, and a hat that seemed like a mixture of a regular cap and a beret. Hinata walked back to him and grabbed his hand, trying to be a little reassuring. They walked out and down the stairs to the street below.

While walking Naruto had a sudden flash of urgency cross his face.

"Um Hinata, I haven't picked up a gift for Sasuke yet can we go to the store?"

"Yeah, we might be a little late, but everyone knows how fashionably late you are."

"You guys will need to go with out me. I still need to help Itachi finish setting up." Hana said a little down, she wanted to go.

"Oh do we need to help with anything?" Naruto asked,

"No there isn't much left to do. Go and find something nice for Sasuke." Hana waved goodbye as she jogged her way back to Sasuke's. Hinata and Naruto waved back and head to the convenience store.

Sasuke was looking every where for Naruto, and once he thought he looked every where he stopped. _Maybe this was too much for Naruto to handle for the first time. _Sasuke thought grimly. Sakura then saw Sasuke alone with out Naruto. She began to walk over to Sasuke, not knowing her plan didn't work. Striving toward Sasuke, Sakura said,

"Hey Sasuke, were you looking for me? Great party by the way."

Sasuke glared out of the corner of his eyes, but Sakura was paying no attention. Before Sasuke could respond Sakura grabbed his arm. _This little…_ Sasuke was becoming even angrier with every second. This didn't faze Sakura though; she still clung to him in a desperate attempt. _Naruto shouldn't be coming, now's my cha…_

"Sasuke! There you are WE have been looking every where for you." Hinata yelled over the music. She ran over to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. She was wearing high heel boots, white mini dress with light brown leggings underneath and a light brown jacket with faux fur at the end of each arm. Grabbing Sasuke's other arm; Hinata began pulling towards the kitchen. Sakura looked at her and spoke,

"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, we're talking."

Hinata just smiled and leaned towards Sakura,

"If you haven't noticed you're not that important." She straightened up to look at Sakura. Hinata then swung her leg behind Sasuke only to kick Sakura on the calf.

"OW!" Sakura let go of Sasuke and rubbed the back of her calf. Hinata smiled and said,

"Looks like your busy." She took off with Sasuke to the kitchen. _Damn it what is she doing. _Sakura followed and looked through the kitchen door. She saw Sasuke, Itachi, Hana, Shino, Kiba, and… Naruto? Sasuke hugged Naruto for a while before kissing him. _OMB Naruto is actually… hot. _Sakura cursed under her breath. _I'm going to half to go straight to plan D._

Sakura ran to the other room where the party was happening. Looking around, at first she didn't see anything of use, then she spotted a Karaoke machine. With a devious look on her face she made her way toward the little machine, knowing what to do. _This is going to ruin Naruto and Sasuke. If I can't have him then no one can and no one will want to be with him._

Mean while in the kitchen Naruto, his friends, Sasuke, Itachi, and Hana were talking.

"Dude you may not go to parties but you dress like you've gone for years." Kiba exclaimed giving Naruto a high five.

"Thanks Kiba but I can't take the credit. Hana and Hinata dressed me I guess you could say." Naruto explained while rubbing his head in embarrassment. Turning to Sasuke Naruto blushed,

"Happy birthday Sasuke. Sorry I didn't get you anything." Sasuke only smiled and thought. _Too Cute._

"Don't worry about t, Naruto. Just so long as you're here." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. The two girls 'awed' and the boys smiled, happy for their friends.

Then a girl ran into the room. She had blond hair that was down, wore skinny jeans and a tank top with a fan on the front.

"Hey Temari, I was about to come in there."

"Well you took too long. Who's this?" she motioned toward Naruto. Ha blushed and told her his name.

"Oh so this is the Naruto you told me about over the phone." Temari grabbed Naruto's hands and said,

"It's nice to finally meet you. I go to a different school so I don't know a lot of people here. I'm Tamari by the way." Everyone else introduced themselves, but it was only when she saw Shikamaru she smiled even bigger. He just looked at her and said nothing.

"Hey you should introduce Naruto and his friends to the others."

"Well I was about to do that actually. Naruto I want you to meet the rest of the gang."

Sasuke stayed by Naruto as Temari led the way to the small group of friends. They were standing in a circle by snack table. A guy turned toward the advancing group, Naruto seemed to recognize her from school.

"Sasuke there you are, what an awesome party." Neji complimented

"Thanks dude, hey guys I want you to meet some one." He put his arm around Naruto.

"This is Naruto, the one I have been dating." Ten-ten let go of Neji's hand and walked over to Naruto. She hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Ten-ten. You've probably seen me around school, I've seen you. Man you and Sasuke are the cutest couple besides me and Neji." Every one of Sasuke's friends rolled their eyes. Next a girl that looked like Temari, only with blue hair, walked up. Ten-ten took her place next to Neji once more.

"Yo I'm Temari's twin sister Sion. We use to look alike till I dyed my hair. It's nice to meet you." Naruto noticed that she wore the same outfit as Temari but with a ninja star on the tank top. He smiled at everyone, happy that they were taking it so well.

"It's great to meet you guy's too." Temari and Sion hugged him laughed.

The music stopped abruptly when a female voice came on over the speakers.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Every person in the room turned their eyes to the karaoke system. Some people booed for stopping the music others didn't care. When Naruto saw who the speaker was, he froze. _Sakura, what is she doing up there? Maybe she's just wishing Sasuke a Happy birthday and about to sing to Lady Gaga or Kesha. _Naruto hoped.

"I know all of you want to get back to the party so I'll make this quick." Naruto and his friends exchanged nervous looks. Sakura continued,

"Now can we please have the lights on the birthday boy and his date?" _Uh oh. _Sasuke thought. Just then he was blinded when lights were pointed at him and Naruto. Sasuke's arm was still around Naruto and he felt Naruto inhale sharply.

"You see that; Sasuke and Naruto are a little too close to be friends. Come on guys why not tell your fellow class mates the truth about your relationship? Ok if you wont I will, guess what everyone Sasuke and Naruto… are dating."

Naruto felt his heart stop and Sasuke's arm tighten around him. The room became eerily quite. Naruto noticed his friends wide eyed, Hana with her hands over her mouth, and Hinata rolling up her sleeves. She began to walk toward Sakura only to stop at the sudden sound of applause. People began to cheer and whistle.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked around shocked. They couldn't believe people were cheering for them. People took it better than expected. Sasuke's friends sighed in relief along with Naruto's. Hinata was looking at Sakura smiling while rolling down her sleeves.

Sakura looked around just as stunned as Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't believe no was leaving or calling names. They were actually ok with it. _What the hell, they don't care!_ She began to back up slowly and when she saw Hinata looking at her satisfied, she turned and ran away. Sakura began to cry as she ran out the door feeling defeated.

The party continued as planned. People actually walked up and congratulated the couple. Some of Sasuke's fan girls said they were happy that Sasuke found some one and said that that was all they were, fan girls. Now they were the SasuNaru fan girls. Everyone began to mingle; Naruto became friends with Neji, Ten-ten, Sion, and Temari. It looked like Shikamaru was becoming a REAL good friend of Temari's and Shino with Sion. Naruto was happy for them. A slow dance began to play and everyone grabbed their partners. Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten, Shino and Sion, Shikamaru and Temari, even Itachi and Hana began to dance. Naruto looked around for Sasuke only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked with a bow. Naruto blushed and answered with a nod of the head.

They began to slow dance. Naruto thought, _Well this is nice._ He smiled really big as he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked down at him and had to smile too. His Naruto was finally coming out of his shell. They continued to dance till the middle of the song Sasuke whispered,

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to be kissed on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, not caring if people see any more. Around them people cheered, and girls took pictures with their phones. Naruto then began to blush; he wasn't the must photogenic person in the world. He laughed it off though, letting his perfect day continue.

People were leaving and Naruto was staying behind to help. Kiba walked Hinata home, Shino and Shikamaru decided to walk Sion and Temari to their hotel considering the time and it was on the other side of town. Neji and Ten-ten went home soon after. Sasuke offered to walk Naruto home after cleaning. They made their way to Naruto's apartment a little after midnight. When they arrived Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss good night. He was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his hand. He blushed at his sudden action and spoke,

"You haven't stayed over since we confessed to each other. Do you want to stay over tonight, it is late." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed him once more.

"Of course I would."

They went up to Naruto's apartment and decided to stay up and watch a few movies. At around two-o-clock in the morning they finally went to bed. Naruto lent Sasuke some pajamas. Before Sasuke fell asleep he whispered to Naruto softly,

"Good night my little fox." He put his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto was going to ask why Sasuke had called him this but Sasuke was already asleep. He decided to just lean back into Sasuke and finally fell asleep himself.

Akiko: Sorry to anyone that likes Sakura but I don't.

Sion: Neither do I.

Akiko: Everyone this is Sion. I came up with her when playing a game. Her character and parts came as the story went.

Sion: I'm an original. Even though my actual twin is Sié another person you came up with.

Akiko: Yeah but it looked more like a boy name so I didn't include it.

Sion: But Sié is a boy.

Akiko: …

Sion: Wow did you forget?

Akiko: Noooo. O.o

Sion: You so totally did. XD

Akiko: So.

Sion: Haha you are a total blond.

Akiko: No. I'm a dirty blond. *wink* I'm the head of the SasuNaru fan girl group.

Sion: LOL! Rate and comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I know everyone is probably ready to kill me. There is really no excuse for not updating since January. I felt bad but if it makes you feel better I was truly working on it the whole time I haven't updated. I did have this chapter done for a while but my computer crashed and then finals for school came up. T-T So I decided to go ahead and get this whole story done and edited before updating. Without further ado, chapter 9.**

It has been a month since the party and no one seemed bothered by the fact that Sasuke and Naruto are now dating. Not even the teachers when they found out about the unlikely pair. In reality they couldn't stop smiling every time they caught the couple walking in the hall together, the teachers secretly kept an eye on Naruto, hoping that he would make more friends. Most of the teachers knew the Uzumaki family and were heartbroken at the tragedy that befell their friends. When they learned that their son, and only child, survived they wanted to help take care of him. They still tried not to display favoritism towards him. Now they knew they didn't need to worry as much and could relax, but still watch from a distance.

The only person that did not approve of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship was Sakura. She gave up after the humiliation she received at Sasuke's party. That didn't mean that she accepted them together. Now, after the party, people would see her in the halls and turn their heads away in disgust. No one seemed to care that she was alone and everyone was giving her the cold shoulder. Well, except a certain blond haired boy.

Whenever Naruto sees Sakura sitting alone; it reminded him of his self. When he was younger the other kids wanted nothing to do with him. He guessed it was because of the weird scars he had on his cheeks after the accident, which he vaguely remembered. There were three lines on each side of his face causing him to look like he had whiskers on his cheeks.

"Hey guys, don't you think everyone is being too hard on Sakura?" Naruto asked,

"Hell no!" Hinata nearly screamed,

"Who cares?" Shikamaru lazily responded,

"Well, I care." Was Naruto's hurt response,

"Naruto, why would you start trying to defend her? She tried to separate you and Sasuke." Hinata asked bitterly,

"Because I know how it feels to be alone." he looked down sadly,

Everyone at the table looked up at him. Then looked at each other. They felt bad because they remember seeing Naruto sitting alone when they were younger. They remember judging him like everyone else before Hinata moved there and brought everyone together. They didn't know what to say to his answer. So, Hinata looked to Sasuke for help. Sasuke then gave Naruto an understanding look.

"I can't really say that I know what you've been through. I do understand that you feel bad but maybe this is what Sakura needs to grow up a little."

"You have a point but I still feel like we should do something." With that Naruto stood and left, wanting to get to class early. His friends watched as their young friend left, feeling a little guilty.

In class Naruto noticed Sakura sitting at the back of the class. He looked around and without hesitation he stood from the seat he was already in and walked over to the desk beside Sakura. She looked at him in confusion as did everyone else; considering their class was small they had plenty of empty desks away from her. _Most people prefer those seats to the ones near me._ Naruto paid no attention to the stares of confusion from his classmates and continued with his notes. Sakura, still confused, watched for another minute before continuing with her notes as well. She decided to pay no attention to this unusual gesture, sure that it wouldn't happen again.

Later, after school, Naruto waited for Sasuke to put his stuff away. He liked the fact that they didn't have a meeting tonight. It seemed things were working out for the blonde better than he thought. He needed to talk to Sasuke, even though Sasuke might not like what he had to say. The worst thing that could happen was Sasuke and he would get in an argument. _Or he will yell and want to…_ Naruto shook his head not even wanting to finish the thought. _I half to trust Sasuke and hope that he will trust me too._

"Hey, ready to go?" Sasuke asked walking up to Naruto,

He was then brought back from his thoughts and answered,

"Yeah, but we need to talk when we get to my house." Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised. _Well this should be interesting; considering he never really has much to say._

When they arrived, Naruto began to fix snacks and grabbed some sodas from the refrigerator. He then sat down and took a big breath. Sasuke watched him with every intention of listening. Naruto turned to Sasuke and shot out,

"O.K. Iknowyoumaybeagainstth-" Naruto was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"Naruto slow down; I can't understand you when you talk hysterically." Sasuke spoke soothingly,

"Right, you're right. What I meant to say was I know you may be against this I'm going to sit with Sakura the next few weeks." Naruto finished. Closing his eyes and still never taking a breath to refill his lounges, Naruto waited for Sasuke's response.

Upon not hearing a sound from Sasuke; Naruto opened his eyes slowly to look at his boyfriend. When he saw that Sasuke was sipping on his drink and looking at the nothing in particular he went into hysterics again.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"What else is there to say?"

"I don't know but when you don't say anything it scares me because I don't know what you're thinking!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his cute little blonde. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips gently causing the younger boy to stiffen and then relax. Sasuke then moved to kiss Naruto's forehead.

"You're smart enough to know what you are doing. Also you know better than anybody what I am thinking." Sasuke whispered, Naruto just looked up him. Sasuke noticed slight confusion in his blonde's expression.

"You should know that all I think about is you." Sasuke stated as if it were a fact. He then laughed when he noticed the dark shade of red Naruto was turning. To Sasuke he was still cute no matter what color he turned. _Hell he could turn a light blue and he would still be cute._ Sasuke thought.

Standing up, Naruto leaned over and swiftly gave Sasuke one final kiss on the lips before retreating into the kitchen for their snacks. A shocked Sasuke just sat there on the couch, surprised, before a smirk appeared on his face. Naruto is not the usual one to make the first move when it came to kissing. Needless to say Naruto still surprises him. That is what made Sasuke crazy about him, he is spontaneous.

The next day at school Naruto sat with Sakura in every class they had together. It confused people in their classes and mostly it confused Sakura. Every time he sat next to her she would look up, he would smile at her and continue with his work. He even sat with her at lunch and this routine continued throughout the week. Then one day when he sat with her at lunch she asked,

"Why have you been sitting with me? Everyone else hates me because of what I tried to do at Sasuke's party. You should be the one mainly upset with me."

Naruto looked up at her and smiled shyly.

"Why should I still be mad when it's been done? You can't change what happened; you can only change the outcome."

Sakura looked at him astonished. All he could do is smile and continue with the explanation.

"It is petty to hold a grudge and besides I know what it's like to be alone I wouldn't want that on anyone." He concluded,

Sakura looked away and thought for a moment about elementary school. She could see herself sitting with all her friends and then a new kid showed up that day. No one sat with him or talked to him; not because he was the new kid. Kids would talk to him a little; only to barrow from him or tease him. Then another thought occurred to her.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" she exclaimed,

"I'm not I just thought you could use a friend." Naruto spoke calm and softly,

"What makes you think that I need a friend?" she yelled,

Then tears filled the edge of her eyes. She was shocked at the suddenness of it. She wanted to yell more but couldn't it just catch in her throat. That was when the tears finally started to stream down her face; as if they had wanted to for the longest time.

Naruto just sat quietly and patted her back. He had hoped he would make a break through with Sakura and it seemed to have worked. Naruto scooted closer and hugged her. He let her tears stain his shirt until she pulled away and just stared at him.

"What?" he asked,

It was barely auditable but Naruto still heard a soft 'Thank you' come from the crying girl. When she was finally done she smiled at him and they began talking as if nothing ever happened between them. This got people talking about them. On the other side of the cafeteria, at Naruto's old table, an interesting question was being asked.

"Sasuke, aren't you worried about what people are saying?" Hinata asked,

"Let them talk, I know what is true and so do you."

"Yeah but doesn't it bother you that people are saying they're getting together?"

"No, I trust him." Sasuke shrugged,

The others looked at him in concern worrying that this may back fire somehow. Then they heard a familiar voice or voices.

"Sssshiiinooo!"

"Hey guys what's up?"

It was Temari and Sion. Shino and Shikamaru were just sitting and listening to everyone else's conversations until they heard their girlfriends. They stood to offer them their seats and Temari kissed Shikamaru while Sion pulled Shino's hand to sit with her.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not glade to see you." Sasuke asked,

"We transferred over." Sion answered,

"Yeah, with a couple other 'interesting' students." Temari finished,

"Interesting students; what do you mean by that?" Kiba asked,

"When I say 'interesting I mean pretty damn weird; you'll see in a second."

Just then a group of teenagers walked in. They all looked really different, beside the fact that they had those 'Hello My Name Is…' stickers on them, you could tell they were transfer students. One of these students had a tattoo on his forehead; another wore a black hoodie and purple tattoos on his cheeks. Others were just as bad; one had cat ears, another had long hair that covered his eyes and you wouldn't expect him to be able to see but he fallowed the others just fine.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Over here!" Temari waved,

"Who are they?" Hinata asked nervously,

"Some friends we made when we were transferred over here. They were in our tour group and we wanted them to meet Sasuke and Naru-" Temari stopped and looked for the missing blonde.

"Where is Naruto?" Sion asked concerned,

Everyone looked at each other not really sure how to tell the girls. They really didn't like Sakura after what happened at Sasuke's party. The two boys that Temari flagged down stood beside their table now. Sasuke, thankful for the distraction, stood and shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke and these are my friends Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-ten."

"Hey, I'm Kankuro and this is Gaara." Kankuro gestured to the Red head with the 'Love' tattoo and his forehead. The red head in turn just nodded his head towards them.

"He doesn't talk a lot."

"Hey who's that tall guy?" Kiba asked suddenly,

The tall boy in question was just walking into the cafeteria. He was wearing skinny jeans and a tight Polo shirt. The scary part was that he looked a little like Sasuke in a way. His eyes were closed but he still looked around the room. When he noticed the tour group he joined them as if he wasn't the center of attention at the moment; the whole time everyone was quiet.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke for a second to compare the similarities but that is when she noticed how tense Sasuke was. Neji was also watching Sasuke as if expecting him to do something.

"Guys I don't know about you but that guy gives me the creeps." Hinata said breaking the silence,

People began to discuss about all the new kids; especially the dark haired boy.

"That was Sai, he is a really strange dude and he never really talks but when he does he has this weird grin on his face." Kankuro answered Kida,

"I don't like him." Sasuke stated,

This surprised everyone, except Neji, Sasuke doesn't usually judge.

"Why?" Sion asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Trust me he's bad news."

"I most agree with you Sasuke." Gaara stated surprising everyone yet again.

The bell then rang and students headed for the exits. Naruto and Sakura were the last to leave.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Naruto. I'm so sorry for, well, everything." Sakura looked down,

"Don't beat yourself up about it. What's passed is past, right? Go ahead to class and I'll catch up." Naruto smiled at her, earning a relieved smile back.

Naruto began walking to the trash can to throw away his left overs. He was so lost in thought he didn't see anyone in front of him.

"Oww sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

**Akiko: Haha major cliff hanger. Sorry**

**Sasuke: Who did he run into?**

**Akiko: I can't tell it would ruin the story.**

**Sasuke: *Glares* Is it HIM?**

**Akiko: Eep! Uh yeah but it's only to make the story better.**

**Sasuke: *Grabes a ninja star* I'm going to kill you!**

**Akiko: *Running* Sorry! I'm sure you will like the ending. Everything will work out.**

**Kiba: HAHAHAHA! Go Sasuke! Hahaha please Rate and Comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Lazy Gaga and Deidara Luv3r for your posts. It makes me happy that my story is worth reading. Sorry to say that the end is almost here. Oh and sorry if it seems like the story skips around a lot. I'm not really sure how to transition from one day to another and still make the story sound… at least a little o.k. I hope you all enjoy chapter 10.**

"_**Oww sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."**_

"It's all right. Need a Hand?"

Naruto took the hand that was extended to him. He looked up to see whom it was he ran into. What he saw scared him a little. The boy that walked in earlier, with the polo shirt and black skinny jeans, was standing before him. He had slits for eyes and a smile that looked penciled on.

"Uuh thanks and sorry again." Naruto began to walk away.

"Wait can you help me find a class?" The boy handed Naruto his schedule.

_Crap he has the next class with me. _Naruto freaked in his mind.

"Your next class is the one I'm heading to. Just let me get rid of this trash and you can follow me."

"Thanks and my name is Sai." Sai said while looking at Naruto expectantly.

"No problem and my name is Naruto."

Back in class Naruto told the teacher about Sai being a new student. Quickly running to his seat next to Sakura he hoped to escape from Sai. _Thank Bob! _Naruto mentally yelled in his head. Sai was introducing himself at the time and after he was done the teacher announced his new seat. Naruto noticed her point a finger in his direction; obviously telling Sai to sit next to him. _Damn it!_ Naruto hung his head until he heard Sakura's breathe catch.

"What?"

"That's Sai!" Sakura whispered excitedly,

"Yeah, why do you know him or something?" Naruto asked,

"Well he used to go to the same elementary school as me. He moved a week before you showed up."

"Really, I did not know that."

"Yep and he was my first crush until he moved away."

"Well, why don't you get to know him now?" Naruto questioned,

"What, no. No no no no." Sakura shook her head as if to erase the question.

"Yeah that would be great, right?" Naruto finished the conversation before Sai could hear them.

Sai sat next to Naruto before turning and smiling at him. Naruto nodded to him and introduced Sakura to him. Sakura's smile was huge before they shook hands, but once she noticed it seemed like Sai had no recollection of her, her smile faltered. Sai, on the other hand, seemed like he had a small recollection but hid it away. Not well enough that Naruto didn't notice his physical features softened. Naruto then had an idea. _Maybe I can get these guys together. Then I wouldn't feel so bad for Sakura and maybe Sai will, I don't know, seem less creepy. _While Naruto was lost in thought, Sai was watching him.

It was the end of the day and Naruto was about to walk Sakura home, this way they could talk. Then Sai came out of nowhere to join them. Sakura ducked her head in embarrassment and Naruto laughed nervously. _Well this should be interesting._

"Sorry but my house is this way too."

The group walked in silence until they came to Naruto's apartment complex. He looked up at his door. _I really don't want this guy to see where I live._

"O.k. so I'll see ya guys tomorrow?" Naruto said nervously,

"Yeah, Of course. See ya Naruto!" Sakura waved as her and Sai left.

Sai looked at Naruto one last time before going his separate way to his house. Naruto waited until both were out of sight before running up to his apartment. Feeling tired and worn out, he quickly took a shower and went to bed.

The next day Naruto was walking to school alone. Sakura and Sai were already there; they have been hanging out more recently. Sai has already been at the school for two weeks. Naruto sighed to himself, thankful that Sakura has found someone. _Maybe I can start sitting with Sasuke and my friends soon. _He was so happy he walked to school faster.

Sakura was in half of Sai's classes and Naruto was in all of them. Sai sees Naruto quit often. They sat together again today and Sasuke glanced over occasionally to look at Sai. He had a vague memory of the boy but his mind was screaming that he was bad news. When Sasuke glanced over for the ninth time he noticed that Sai was looking straight at him. Sai then smirked and proceeded to put his arm around Naruto. _What the Hell! _Hinata looked at Sasuke only to see the look on Sasuke's face. _No, Sasuke, no. Naruto will only be upset if you do anything. _He thought to himself. _I need to leave. _He stood so suddenly that it scared the others at the table, then he stalked out.

At another table not far from them a certain dark haired boy excused himself. Sai knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship from Sakura. He wondered if his rival remembered him. _It has been four and a half years. _He thought as he went through the doors leading out of the cafeteria.

_Damn Sai, who does he think he is? _Sasuke thought as he went back to class early.

"Excuse me, Mr. President."

Sasuke turned around to see the face that was the cause of his irritation. The boy he hated more and more each day he hung onto Naruto. _What is with that shitty fake smile? _Sasuke thought angrily. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes and how can I help you?" Sasuke asked casually,

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you remember me." Sai spoke smugly before walking past Sasuke.

"I wish I didn't."

"Oh ho don't we have a bitter personality, especially for a president."

"What do you want, Sai?" Sasuke spat back irritated,

"Nothing but I should warn you to watch what you love carefully." Sai answered darkly,

"What did you just say, asshole?"

"Nothing different from what you heard the first time." Sai continued down the hall to his class.

Meanwhile back in the lunch room, Naruto and Sakura were talking.

"So, how are you and Sai doing?" Naruto asked,

"Awesome! I really like him and we are getting along great. I was thinking of telling him my feelings." Sakura smiled,

"Cool I'm happy for you."

"What do you think of him, Naruto?" Naruto was both shocked and confused by the question. He didn't really know how to answer. _He scares the HELL out of me! _Naruto wanted to scream.

"Well he is a very, uuh, interesting person."

"I know but he is still a sweet guy if you get to know him."

When walking home that day Sai was in the middle. It was usually Sakura but for some reason Sai put himself there. He then reached around and put an arm around Sakura's waist, causing her to giggle. A few minutes later he slid his arm around to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto tensed not knowing what to think of the gesture. He looked up at Sai only to see him telling Sakura something, sending her into another fit of giggles. _Maybe he's just being friendly._ Naruto decided to try and shrug him off but Sai's grip tightened on Naruto. _Well that didn't work. _He thought as they finally made it to Naruto's apartment. Grateful Naruto thanked them and went inside quickly. He didn't care if Sai saw where he lived, Naruto was just glad to be out of his grip.

The next day, at school, Sasuke pulled Naruto aside.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I need you to be careful around Sai."

"He seemed a little creepy at first but he's been doing better." Naruto smiled reassuringly,

"Just, please Naruto, be careful around him." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead and nose before he left. Little did the couple know that Sai was just around the corner. Sai smiled at Sasuke's last comment. He then left the other way, so no one would find out he was listening.

At lunch Sakura had something she wanted to tell the boys.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to wait for me after school."

"Sure, Naruto and I can wait for a while."

"Where should we meet you at?" Naruto asked,

"uum, at your locker."

The two boys stood waiting for Sakura at Naruto's locker. They were making small talk when they finally stood in silence. Sai then looked at Naruto from the corner of his, slightly open, eyes. There was nothing special about the shorter boy. He just hung out with Naruto to get under his rivals skin. He smiled at the thought of finally beating Sasuke. Sai then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto…"

When Naruto turned to look, Sai captured his lips in a rough kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and then shut tightly. He tried to pull away but then Sai backed them up to the lockers, pinning Naruto. _WHAT IS HE DOING? _Naruto continued to struggle but it proved to be for nothing. Just then Sakura came around the corner to see Naruto trapped by Sai and trying desperately to push him away.

**Akiko: Oh no. What will Sakura do?**

**Sakura: …**

**Akiko: It seems like someone is a little upset.**

**Sasuke: What the hell is Sai doing to Naruto?**

**Akiko: uh oh, you're not supposed to be here yet. Uum before I die I would like to tell you that chapter 11 might take a while. Depending on if I want to make some drastic changes to it that will make the story better. : 3 Well please rate and comment. And now I got to run.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I have not been able to come up with how to continue this at all. It took forever to come up with this chapter. Usually I write down the rough draft on paper, but I felt that the rough draft I had was so cliché, and ended the story too quickly. So I actually burned it in our fireplace. Yep the rough draft is gone, and I created this from scratch. I had to go over all the chapters at least 3-4 times. And trust me once you've read your own story that many times; you're kind of done with it. So this thing has completely drained my energy. XP But I hope you like it. Please say if you do or don't. Reviews for this story has an 'anything goes' policy. Thanks so much.**

Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure no one was watching. Sure enough there was Sakura, with an expression of pure shock on her face. Naruto felt his heart stop for a second as he looked at her. _She's going to hate me forever now._ He couldn't help but begin to cry again. The feeling of his heart breaking was unbearable. He then looked towards Sakura again in a pleading way. Sakura noticed the look he was giving her, and she felt so sorry for him. She couldn't be mad at Naruto when it is so obvious that it is not his fault.

Sakura then began to make the gesture that looked like she was rolling up her sleeves. She began to see red when she thought about all the current events that have happened. _I trusted this Bastard! I thought we were doing just fine. And he responded to all the obvious flirting! I know he is not stupid to the point he didn't notice._ Sakura was screaming in her mind. As she came closer to the unaware boy she felt her temper flare to dangerous levels.

"Sssssaaaaaiiiiiiii!." Sakura screeched,

Sai turned to look at the pink haired girl. When he did he was meet with a fist to his face. He fell backwards hard. He began to rub his jaw; that will more than likely have a bruise the following day. Sai looked up at Sakura in surprise and watched as Sakura helped Naruto off the floor. He just sat and watched as Sakura looked over all of Naruto's physical features for any other 'damage'. She then turned her attention back towards Sai.

"You are nothing but a Bastard!" She exclaimed,

"Taking advantage of Naruto like that, and to think I actually liked you. Enough to where I was going to ask you out."

Naruto looked at Sakura in amazement. _I don't think she realizes what she's saying._ Naruto was right about that. Sakura was in such a state that the words that left her mouth; were ones that came from her true feelings. She didn't care at the time, for she was still yelling at Sai for being such an asshole. Naruto decided that he should try to stop her; before she actually hurts herself too. He walked over and grabbed her hand, and began to guide her towards the doors. While walking out she was still cursing at Sai, and giving him a piece of her mind.

Once they were gone, Sai decided it was time to leave. He picked himself off the ground, and dusted off his pants in a nonchalant manor. He looked in the direction that Sakura and Naruto had left prior. He rubbed his jaw that was already bruising, and sighed. He didn't think that Sakura would've seen what he was doing to Naruto, let alone hit him for it. He was also shocked at the heated confession. His heart gave a slight squeeze in his chest as he thought about the previous events. Sai was a little confused by it, but decided to ignore it and plan his next course of action.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leading Sakura back to his apartment. He never let her inside before. She has always just walked with him to the building. She was still fuming once inside. Sakura didn't know what to do with all her anger she didn't want to break anything or take it out on Naruto. Pacing back and forth was the only thing left for her to do. Naruto tried to think of a possible solution to calm her down. Grabbing a pillow he tried to mock what he seen in a movie.

"Here hit this." He gestured toward the pillow.

"No, no that's alright I…"

"Come on hit it."

"Naruto I really don't…"

"Hit IT!"

She felt frustrated all over again and sucker punched the middle of the pillow. Naruto, being the one to stand holding the pillow, was knocked backwards. He couldn't believe that she was able to hit so hard. He actually felt sorry that Sai was on the receiving end of her fist. _I'm glad I didn't piss her off. _He thought with an audible gulp. He gave a nervous laugh and stood up.

"There, now, don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." She sighed while sitting on the couch.

"So, um, I have a question. Do you remember half the things you said to Sai?"

"No. I was so pissed that I just let it all go."

"Oh well I was just wondering." Naruto shrugged.

"Why was it something bad?"

"U-um no, no not at all." Naruto lied.

He didn't want to be the one to tell her what all she said to Sai. She would either begin to cry or go on a rampage again. _I do NOT want to get hit through a pillow again._

"What should we do now?" Sakura asked,

Naruto was deep in thought. He didn't really know what to do. His mind was short circuiting from all the prior events. He thought back to earlier in the day and he then remembered Sasuke's warning to him.

Sasuke had warned him about Sai. He knew Sasuke was smart and very intuitive, but it was like he was speaking from experience. _That's it! _Naruto became excited as everything started to fit together, like pieces to a very complicated puzzle.

"Sakura!"

Naruto had sat in silence for so long that Sakura was taking the chance to look around. Now that he yelled her name she jumped.

"Y-yes." She stuttered trying to get her heart rate to slow down.

"Do you remember much from elementary school?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the time before I arrived? When Sai was still going there." Naruto questioned,

"Yes I do. That's when I first started to like him. Why?"

"What you know could help us."

"…Huh?"

"You were there when Sasuke AND Sai were both going to the same school. With what you know, we can find out their history between the two." Naruto explained,

"Why do you need to know the history between them?"

"Well earlier today Sasuke pulled me aside and warned me about Sai, like he knew from experience that Sai was up to no good. Then what happened between Sai and me. He has never shown signs of liking me and then he just kisses me out of nowhere. There has to be a link for these two incidents to happen on the same day." Naruto concluded.

Sakura was thinking about Naruto's hypothesis on the matter. She couldn't help but begin to realize he was right. Though she knew the two had quite a bit of history together.

"Well, what do you think?"

"…You're right. It can't just be some coincident."

"Then please tell me, do they have history between them?"

"Oh yeah. They certainly do."

"Tell me everything you remember."

Sakura thought long and hard. Thinking back to as far as seventh grade was tough for people, but sixth grade. She concentrated on finding the small file that was stored in the back of her mind. Sakura began to remember certain events that occurred between the two.

"Let's see, there was that time Sasuke received a better grade then Sai on a test." Sakura remembered.

"That seems a little minor to hold this long of a grudge on a person."

"Sasuke was always praised by the teachers for the effort he always put forth."

"Nah."

"Oh, there was that time Sasuke came back with his new haircut."

"New hair cut?"

"Yeah, he came back from break with a new haircut. It could easily be compared to Justin Bieber's hair now." She chuckled at the memory.

"HAHAHA! Justin Bieber hair! SERIOUSLY? HAHAHA!" Naruto held his sides from laughing so hard.

"Hey come on he pulled it off."

"Hahaha. Ok, but why would Sai get jealous over that?"

"Because all the girls began to chase after Sasuke, Sai was always the one the girls swooned over."

"Hhhhmmm. Interesting, but no. I don't really believe Sai is one to become jealous because he lost the attention of some girls."

"Yeah, you're right. He never really cared for the girls' attention."

They sat in silence yet again. Naruto was trying to piece together the information he was already given. _There seems to be a reoccurring theme to these stories. _Sakura was struggling to think of anymore incidents that would cause the two to stay rivals for so long. Then it dawned on Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I just remembered that when we were all in the sixth grade we had to choose what middle school we wanted to go to."

"Yeah…" Naruto urged.

"Sai put in for this one that would only choose one student from each class. They had their eyes set on Sasuke because the teacher put in the form for him. Sasuke didn't know anything about it until he was handed the letter. The teacher was excited and was telling Sasuke how proud she was of him. Well, Sai over heard her talking to Sasuke about the school he wanted to go to. When he didn't receive a letter he was furious, but when Sasuke denied the invitation, Sai, became pissed."

Sakura looked down at her feet in concentration trying to remember any more important parts to the story.

"Well, what happened after Sasuke denied the letter?"

"Of course, because they couldn't get their first choice they went with their second. Sai then received an acceptance letter."

"I knew it."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and gave him a questioning look. Naruto then explained,

"There was always a reoccurring theme in the stories you told me. Sai was always behind Sasuke, second place, like a shadow. It must have built up inside of Sai. That one last shove caused by the middle school dispute must have finally sent Sai over board."

"Ooooow, I see. So that's what caused Sai to hold a grudge this whole time?"

"Yep, and it looks like he is trying to get pay back against Sasuke."

"Why would he kiss you when Sasuke wasn't around?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scratched his head in thought. He tried to add everything up to make sense as to why Sai would do that, but nothing fit the equation.

"I honestly don't know. I mean it would have made more sense for him to have kissed me in front of Sasuke or everyone else."

"It would have… I don't understand his logic."

"That's ok. We came this far, and figured out this much. We can wait a little longer, but I'm going to need to avoid Sai from now on."

"Yep, hey can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Just go down that hall and it's your first door to your left." Naruto directed.

"Thank you."

Sakura took off towards the bathroom. She went down the hall Naruto told her to and found the bathroom. She looked back down the hall to make sure Naruto wasn't close by. She needed to make a phone call to a certain person. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and began dialing the number she knew by heart. Not because she always called it, but because she always looked at it and thought about calling it.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Yes, hello is this Sasuke?"

"This is him. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"I-Its Sakura." Sakura answered nervously. She didn't hear anything on the other line.

"H-Hello?"

"What are you calling me for?" He gritted through his teeth. Sasuke still was not too thrilled about what happened at his party.

"Please don't hang up. I have something important that I think you should know."

"What is it?"

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After she felt that her voice was strong enough now she told Sasuke what happened to Naruto. Everything she knew from the time she walked around the corner to when Naruto dragged her out of the school.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura held the phone away from her ear.

"Ssssshhhhh! He doesn't know I'm telling you all of this. I just thought you would want to know. I didn't tell you so you could have a swing a Sai. Alright?"

Sasuke did not answer her and she started to become nervous.

"Sasuke?" She whispered anxiously. She then heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I'm still here. Thanks for telling me. I got to go."

"Sasuke, Wait!" Sakura called out, but it was too late Sasuke had already hung up.

_Crap, crap, crap! I don't know what he's think or might do. _Sakura thought anxiously. She shook her head. _This is Sasuke were talking about. He won't do anything reckless. _She sighed at the thought and stood to go back to where Naruto was.

Little did she know that Sasuke would have found out about what happened between Sai and Naruto without her help. He would have found out due to a crafty dark haired boy.

**Akiko: Uh oh. Cliff hanger. :3**

**Naruto: You know they probably want to kill you even more now.**

**Akiko: Yes, but if they kill me how will they know the end of the story?**

**Naruto: You're using that as protection, aren't you?**

**Akiko: Yes, yes I am. \('-\') ('/-')/ *dancing***

**Sasuke: Well if they don't kill you I will. *Glares***

**Akiko: Hehe… I think I'm just going to go over this way a little…**

**Sasuke: Oh no you don't! *Grabs* *Glares***

**Akiko: O.O**

**Sasuke: You're going to sit here and FINISH the damn STORY!**

**Akiko: ToT Whaaaaa! Sasuke yelled at me.**

**Sasuke: And I will keep doing it until you finish the story!**

**Naruto: Uuum while they settle things... *crash* *Bang* -_- Please rate and comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter to the story everyone. I first thought about just not finishing the story. It bothered me, for my story didn't seem to make any sense. *Sigh* Hopefully it does to everyone else. Again this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Sakura awoke to a soft ticking noise. Looking at the clock she noticed it was 7:00. She jumped up quickly and glared at the clock. _WHAT?! My alarm usually goes off at 6:30! Why didn't it go off?!_ As her eyes began to lose some of their drowsiness she noticed that she wasn't in her room.

_Oh that's right I stayed here at Naruto's house last night. _She looked down at herself and realized that she still wasn't dressed. Naruto had leant her some of his clothes as pajamas and put her school clothes in his washer. Sakura walked out into the hall and made her way toward Naruto's laundry room.

She was passing the living room when she heard a soft snoring sound. Wandering over to the couch, she noticed that Naruto was still asleep. He didn't look to be very comfortable. He was all misshaped; with his right leg off the couch, his arms over his head and neck at a weird angle.

_He cannot be comfortable like that. _Sakura thought to herself. _I'll just go ahead and wake him up. Besides we need to get ready for school. _She went over and knelt down beside Naruto and whispered,

"Naruto, it's time to get up."

He didn't move or even stir for that matter. Sakura repeated herself, but a little louder this time. Still, he didn't make any movement whatsoever. Sakura began to become a little annoyed. She thought about getting a bucket of water, but she had no clue where she would get a bucket. She had also thought it best not to do so because she didn't want to be rude. She contemplated about what to do next and decided to just try one last thing.

"NAAAAARRRUUUTOOOOO!"

Said boy then jumped and fell the rest of the way off the couch. He landed with a loud thud and the floor. Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his sore head. Not even bothering to look up Naruto asked,

"What was that for?"

Sakura was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She held her sides as she tried to explain why she yelled.

"I was trying to wake you up, but you just wouldn't move."

"So you had to yell in my ear and scare me?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Just be happy that I didn't have a bucket."

"Huh?" He looked up at her questioningly.

"Oh nothing. May I use your shower?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to get dressed and see if there is anything to eat."

Sakura then proceeded to obtain her clothes from the dryer. She walked back to the hall and went to the bathroom. She was surprised at how neat Naruto actually kept his bathroom. His towels and wash cloths are on a corner shelf, and all his toiletries are in a cabinet. Sakura quickly grabbed a wash cloth and a new bar of soap, and quickly started her shower.

Meanwhile; back in the kitchen, Naruto was starting breakfast. He usually doesn't have much in the morning, just milk. Sakura was there though, and he wanted to be courteous. He found some chocolate chips, eggs, and instant pancake mix.

_I'll just make some chocolate chip pancakes._ He thought to himself while he obtain a bowl and whisk. Naruto then mixed all the ingredients together and poured the batter on his portable skillet. While he waited for the pancakes he cleared his small dining table. Once everything was finished he began to set the table trying to hurry before Sakura was done taking her shower.

After preparing breakfast, Naruto went to his room and started to change. He wanted to make sure that they had time to eat and then leave soon after. School started at 9:00, but he usually likes to get there at 8:45 or so.

Sakura was done with her shower and dressed. She stepped out and was heading to the living room. She began to smell something sweet and realized that she was actually hungry. Walking into the living room she noticed that Naruto's dining table had been cleared and set. On the table were two plates with chocolate chip pancakes and cups with cool milk.

"Wow that looks so good." Sakura drooled.

"Thanks, I thought that you would actually want breakfast before school." Naruto stated as he walk in behind Sakura.

"Can we eat?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah. I mean I have everything ready, and our stuff is packed so we can leave right after we're done." Naruto assured.

"That's great! Then let's eat!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

Not knowing what to say to each other; they sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts about what events might occur at school today. Sakura worried about what Sasuke might do and Naruto worried about seeing both Sasuke and Sai.

Naruto thought, _What is Sai going to do today if he sees me? We have a lot of classes together. There is no way for him to not see me today. _Another thought occurred to him, _What will happen if Sai tells Sasuke? Sasuke will definitely be upset with me. What if he wants to- to break up with me?_ At that thought Naruto's heart gave off a soft thump. _He wouldn't do that would he? What if he does? _

With each passing thought Naruto's heart sounded off more thumps. Each growing more and more audible in the silence. He felt is heart breaking and tears filled his eyes. He felt hopeless and worse helpless.

Sakura thoughts were focused on something else at the moment. _I really hope Sasuke doesn't act on the information I gave him last night. It would mean trouble for him and Sai. Then Naruto would be stuck even further in between the two. _She didn't want to dwell on it all morning.

As they finished their breakfast Naruto looked over to Sakura. He wanted to ask her what she thought of the situation.

"Hey, Sakura, I kind of don't want to go to school."

"What, why don't you want to go to school?" She asked.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? What are you afraid of?"

"What might happen today. I have thought of many different outcomes. None of them were good." Naruto answered.

"Nobody knows what might happen. You just have to go forward and let what happens, happen." She assured.

After clearing off the table and putting the dishes in the sink; Naruto and Sakura grabbed their bags and left. Naruto could feel himself becoming more and more nervous with each step they took. The closer they were to the school, the more Naruto regretted leaving his house. He kept chanting in his head, _Everything will be alright, Naruto. Everything will be alright._

When they arrived at the school they noticed a crowd of students. They were close to the soccer fields. When they walked onto the school yard they were passed by some freshmen yelling to each other.

"Come on guys we don't want to miss this!" One yelled excitedly.

"Who is it between?"

"I don't know but I heard that it is going to be a pretty good fight."

Once Sakura heard the word 'fight' she instantly became aware. _Please tell me it is not them._ She begged to herself. She looked over to Naruto and seen that he was only shocked. Which is not surprising considering that it is rare for fights to breakout this early in the morning. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him toward the crowd.

"Whoa! Sakura, what are you doing? We will be in trouble if we are caught watching the fight." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura didn't answer him, for she had a feeling that she knew who the kids are. They needed to get to the crowd quick. Though she had no idea what they were going to do if it is them.

They made it to the outside of the crowd, but they couldn't see who it is that are fighting. Then Naruto heard someone calling to him. He looked around and noticed Hinata and Kiba fighting their way through. Kiba looked pretty angry himself, because people kept shoving Hinata.

"What's going on guys?" Naruto asked the two as they made it to him.

"Naruto! Thank GOD you're here!" Hinata exclaimed out of breath.

"Why, what is going on?" He asked anxiously.

"It's Sasuke, Dude." Kiba informed.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He and Sai are the ones fighting!" Hinata managed.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Naruto began pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Sakura was right behind him, and Hinata and Kiba following. Naruto could feel his heart racing as he pushed through the crowd. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was trying to fight Sai. It was so unlike him.

Naruto finally managed to break is way through to the front of the crowd. Once he was there he took in the sight before him. Sasuke's uniform was uniform was disheveled and dirty. Sais uniform wasn't much better and he had a bloody nose.

They were staring each other down at the moment, panting. Naruto realized that the two must have been going at it for a while. Just then Sakura had finally burst through the front of the crowd. She was shocked at the sight before her. As she made her way over to Naruto she heard Sasuke start yelling,

"Sai, you Bastard! What the HELL did you think you were doing?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. President," Sai said in a fake innocent voice.

"Don't freaking play with me! I know you kissed Naruto!"

Naruto gasped. He didn't understand how Sasuke could have known already. No one was around at the time; only Sai and Sakura. By the way Sai was messing with Sasuke it didn't really seem unlikely that Sai had told Sasuke himself. The only problem with this theory is that Sasuke doesn't come to school this early on Thursdays. The only other person who could have possibly told Sasuke is Sakura. _She wouldn't do that. Sakura wouldn't do that would she?_ He looked over at Sakura. She was looking at Sasuke and Sai nervously.

Sasuke then charged at Sai. He reared his arm back, preparing to launch it forward at Sai. Sai quickly dodged Sasuke's fist; Sai then tried to kick Sasuke in the chest. This 'dance' went on for a little while longer; neither side giving an inch.

_We have to stop this. _Sakura thought. The two boys had stopped fighting for the moment; giving the two worried friends an opening. Naruto looked to Sakura and nodded. The two then surged forward to intervene.

Naruto ran to Sasuke and put his hands against his chest. Sasuke was trying to move Naruto to the side, but Naruto wouldn't budge.

"Move, Naruto, I'm going to kick this guy's ass!" Sasuke yelled,

"Oh, that is so classy." Sai retorted smugly,

Sakura then proceeded up to Sai. She stopped a few inches from him. She was looking down; her hair covering her eyes. Sai looked down at her quizzically. He was just about to say something when Sakura brought her hand up. With a swift movement she slapped Sai across the face. Sai's head jolted to the side from the impact.

Everyone inhaled sharply at what they had just witnessed. They knew Sakura was tough and sometimes scary, but never knew her to actually hit someone. Sai on the other hand was on the receiving end of her latest acts of newly developed violence.

Sai turned his head back and looked at Sakura again. In turn Sakura grabbed Sai's uniform jacket in her fist. Her shoulders were shaking and then Sai realized that it wasn't just her shoulders but her whole body. Everyone around them was silent, waiting for the next move.

"Why…?" Sakura asked,

Sai looked down at her once more. "What?"

"Why are you such a JERK?!" Sakura yelled,

Sai looked at her in confusion.

"I mean you are so dead set on revenge. You just have to get back at Sasuke. You kissed Naruto to do so! Sai, you haven't even noticed that someone does actually like you." Sakura explained. At that moment she pulled Sai down and kissed him. She didn't care that there was a crowd. She was so tired of hiding her feelings and getting hurt.

Sakura then pulled away from Sai. She let out a sigh as she did so and shook her head trying to clear all the emotions that were running through her head. Then she finally decided to let go of Sai's jacket and stood there.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Sakura turned to look at Naruto now, "I was the one that had told Sasuke about what Sai did. I felt that he deserved to know."

Naruto looked at her sympathetically and was about to walk over to her. That is, until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked back at Sasuke and then down.

Hinata then stepped into the middle of the crowd. She looked around and then yelled, "Ok everyone, show's over. Either leave or I'll make you leave." Everyone then dispersed immediately. They didn't want to feel Hinata's wrath.

"Sasuke, I told you what had happened yesterday because I thought you deserved to know. I really didn't think that you would act upon them." Sakura said while turning around to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"This guy has been bothering me for years, for reasons I don't even know of. Kissing Naruto was the last straw." Sasuke admitted. He slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, while glaring at Sai. Naruto looked up and noticed the possessiveness in Sasuke's eyes.

"You honestly don't know?" Sai asked in his annoyingly calm voice.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

Sai sighed and glared back at Sasuke, "For years you have been out doing me. I would study so hard to make the grades I did, and you acted as if it was nothing. You just seemed so smug and stuck up to me."

"Look who's talking." Kiba mumbled. Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not only that but you were always catching the attention of all the girls." Sai continued.

"Look, Sai, I never tried to outdo anyone. I was just able to understand things quickly. I was not smug, just overly annoyed. You know why? Due to those girls that gave me "all" of their "attention". It was annoying as hell."

"Besides Sasuke didn't catch the attention of "all" the girls." Naruto piped up.

Sai looked at him questioningly. He didn't know what the blonde was talking about. Neither did anyone else that was still there; except for one person.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked over to her.

Said girl said and turned toward Sai.

"Like I said before; you have been so caught up with revenge. I liked you for the longest time! But of course you wouldn't have noticed." Sakura confessed.

Sai looked at her in shock, as did everyone else. They couldn't believe that Sakura had liked anyone besides Sasuke, but they weren't going to say anything. Sai stood there a little while before turning and leaving. He kept going, not eve stopping at the school gate.

Everyone watched him leave. Naruto looked over at Sakura and seen that she was looking in the opposite direction that Sai left. He couldn't see her eyes, but he had a feeling of what was happening. His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt Sasuke's arms move from around his waist. He looked up at Sasuke; Sasuke in turn then nodded his head toward Sakura. Naruto smiled and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Sasuke on the lips. He then proceeded over to Sakura to comfort her.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. She felt really hurt now. She finally confessed to her feelings to the one she had always really liked and nothing. Of course she knew this would happen all along. _I can't blame anyone but myself. I mean I knew this would happen and I let myself get caught up in the moment._

She still had her back turned to everyone, and heard someone walking her way. Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and turned around to meet the approaching person. She seen Naruto standing in front of her and smiled as warmly as she could. _I'll just hide the hurt for now and wait till I get home._

"Sakura, please don't hold it back." Naruto pleaded,

Sakura looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that Naruto picked up on her thoughts so easily. Her shoulders began to shake again and she leaned on Naruto. He hugged her and was trying to sooth her quietly. After calming down a little bit the group went inside to their classes.

_**SEVERAL BORING SCHOOL HOURS LATER…**_

Sakura and Naruto were walking to their lockers to grab their text books and bags. Sakura's eyes were still puffy from crying and becoming teary eyed throughout the school day. She felt so tired and wanted to be alone for a little bit.

"Naruto, would you mind if I walk home alone today?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, I don't mind, but are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yeah, I can manage. I just need to clear my head and relax." Sakura replied.

"Alright, as long as you're sure, I'll have my cell phone if you need anything." Naruto assured.

Sakura nodded and they went their separate ways to their own lockers. Sakura put all her text books up, not really wanting to work on her studies tonight. Her head was pounding, like someone was beating a bat upside her head. Sleep sounded really good to her.

She made her way out to the school yard and squinted in the bright setting sun. She sighed and looked toward the school gates and gasped. Sai was standing there leaning up against the wall. He turned to look at her; he wore a serious look on his face. Sakura straightened herself and walked forward with her head held high. She didn't want to give the jerk the time of day. As she was about to walk completely pass him Sai reached out and took hold of her upper arm.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't know, can we? I don't want to get in the way of your latest scheme to receive revenge." Sakura replied bitterly.

"I just want to talk to you. This has nothing to do with anyone else." Sai said.

Sakura looked at him skeptically and finally said, "Alright, but then I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry."

"W- what?" Sakura looked at Sai in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really have been too caught up in my revenge; too stuck in the past. I wanted to thank you." Sai admitted.

"Really?" Sakura was speechless.

"Yes, really, and I will prove how sorry and thankful to you I am." Sai then leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips.

Sakura was so shocked that she couldn't move or really respond. She couldn't believe this was happening. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in more, hoping and praying that this was real and she didn't pass out in a class or something. Sai then parted from Sakura and looked down at her. He wiped away a tear from Sakura's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely concerned.

"I just can't believe it. I hope this isn't a dream right now. Your mood changed so quickly and completely, it just seems so surreal." Sakura explained.

Sai chuckled and softly said, "I promise this isn't a dream. I was really blind by revenge and you helped me through it. Though my face wishes it was a gentler wake- up call."

Sakura laughed a little and sighed. Sai pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed in content as he felt weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt relief. Sakura looked up and smiled. Sai then leaned down and kissed her again on the lips. They parted and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sai guided Sakura the rest of the way through the gate.

_**Not far, up in a classroom…**_

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Sai finally left the school yard. He was waiting for Naruto to meet up with him. Naruto had texted Sasuke that he wanted to walk home with him today. Just then the classroom door opened and Naruto walked in. He smiled at Sasuke, and walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

Sasuke nodded to him and then looked out the window again. He was still upset about something but didn't know how to handle it. _Why didn't he just tell me what happened? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with concern.

Sasuke sighed and stood up and walked passed Naruto to his bag. Naruto stood there worried; Sasuke never acted this way before.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked, with his back still turned to Naruto.

"Tell you what?"

Whipping around Sasuke yelled, "That Sai kissed YOU!"

Naruto shrunk back, a little surprised that Sasuke yelled at him.

"I was afraid." Naruto admitted sadly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second and sighed to himself. He didn't mean to scare Naruto he was just so upset from all the previous events.

"Afraid of what?" Sasuke asked.

"I was afraid that you would become angry and break up with me."

Sasuke felt dumbfounded. Why would Naruto be afraid that he would break up with him? Especially, since he wasn't the one who was in the wrong.

"Naruto, I would NEVER break up with you. Besides you didn't kiss Sai willingly. I'm just more upset that you didn't tell me yourself." Sasuke stated.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized while looking down.

Sasuke advanced toward Naruto and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to look at him. He kissed Naruto's nose apologetically. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and smiled. Sasuke smirked down at him and then kissed Naruto on the lips. This kiss was different though; this kiss was more possessive and passionate.

The two finally broke for some much needed air. Sasuke then leaned down to touch his forehead to Naruto's. They stood there in silence for a moment. They were enjoying each other's company; especially, after not spending time together for so long.

"Ready to walk home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but I was wondering if I could stay over tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed and mumbled a yes. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shyness and put his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Alright then, let's go home." Sasuke said and led the way out.

They walked all the way to Naruto's house and enjoyed each other's company. Mostly by watching movies and kissing a litt- I mean a lot.

**Akiko: I know some people were having a dirty mind there at the end. XD**

**Sasuke: I know I was.**

**Naruto: O/O**

**Sakura: I certainly enjoyed the ending.**

**Akiko: -_- Of course you did. I may not like you but I'm not that mean.**

**Sakura: Geez, thanks.**

**Akiko: You're welcome. Just be happy I didn't make you be a lonely, friendless girl.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, you should be grateful.**

**Naruto: Guys can we just end the conversation and go home?**

**Akiko: Yeah, I'm pretty tired. So, yes this is the last chapter. Thank you for following the tale of Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Everyone: Thank you! And good day.**


End file.
